


Office Romance

by CarrieMaxwell



Series: Working Late [4]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Can't keep their hands off each other, Cooking Dinner, Cuddling, F/M, Gamer girl, Kissing, Office Romance, Secretly Dating, Sex, Trying something new, dating in the workplace, dungeon raid, from coworkers to lovers, online playing, secret romance, the rules of dating, world of warquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell
Summary: Charles and Sam are now secretly dating. The first week of their new relationship tests both their urges while at work, and Friday can't end fast enough.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Working Late [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661527
Comments: 38
Kudos: 162





	Office Romance

It was Friday again. The Friday before had seemed ordinary at first, until a last minute blunder had caused her to stay late and work with Charles to resolve it. They had read and reread the documents and debated over which proposal offered the better deal; taking hours and the contracts apart, bit by bit. They had sat on the floor and eaten Chinese food and fallen asleep on the sofa in his office.

When they awoke in the morning, they barely managed to escape being discovered by the janitorial service as they snuck out of the office and into the parking lot. It had been both terrifying and exhilarating. Sam had never expected that when it came to their arrival at her apartment complex that he’d asked to fix her breakfast. Or that she would actually accept the offer either.

Oh but how things had changed for the both of them with that simple innocent invitation…

And now here it was, exactly a week later and she had nerves like a cat on a hot tin roof. 

She remembered that first contact with him on Monday since it happened, stepping into his office as she was supposed to do after arriving and feeling like she was going to faint. How was she supposed to look at the man whom she had just given her virginity to and try to remain composed?

There he was, sitting behind his desk, hands pressed together under his chin, elbows resting on the desktop. A feral smile like a smug cat crossed his lips when he saw her. He looked as polished as ever; hair neatly gelled and brushed. Oh how she recalled the feel of it between her fingers as she sat on her kitchen countertop. He had his usual button up shirt and a silk tie tucked in behind a snug vest. Just the feel of his well-toned body was causing her to ache, her hands sweating with the memory of touching him.

“Miss Young, you look like a terrified rabbit.” He stated ever so matter-of-factly. “Are you afraid I’m going to eat you?” he teased, causing her to go from peach to cherry in two seconds flat. Then he stood up and came around his desk to peer closer into her dark doe eyes. There was hardly any space between the two of them.

“Darling,” he cooed, caressing her cheek, “We must behave as did before so not to arouse suspicion.” 

“I know.” She whispered, shaking slightly. “It’s just….”

He nodded. “I know. It is difficult. And you wear your emotions on your sleeve. As long as you understand that whatever I say and do as your superior does not reflect on you as my lover. But here, the scales are tipped. We must maintain that.”

He looked over her head to make sure there was no one by his door, even though they spoke in low tones; he had always erred on the side of caution. He kissed her forehead. “How have you been?”

She breathed in his cologne and was momentarily distracted from the fear she had a moment before. Just standing in his personal bubble of space, nearly touching was enough to send her back to that Saturday morning.

She tilted her head back to catch his eyes. “I’m all right.” She answered with a smile. If she stood on her tip-toe she could kiss him, right now, but she knew they had to maintain their work relationship. She melted when he placed his right hand on her shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze.

“You look wonderful today.” He stated, admiring the blouse and slacks she chose for the day. Was she trying to hide every inch of skin from being seen? Long sleeves and long pants. It was probably a tactical move on her part so as not to entice him. Thoughtful, though it did not quell his inner lustful urges at all. He was just going to have to remain strong.

“Do you think you’re up to doing your daily exercise today?”

It was the first time he’d ever asked her if she wanted to continue or not, so it took her completely by surprise and there was a moment of silence as she mulled it over. But knowing she could back out didn’t mean she should. What if this was another one of his tests? She eyed him suspiciously, and then put her hands on her hips.

“As if I’d give you the satisfaction.” She smirked. She saw that she caught him off-guard with her remark, but he quickly recovered.

“Oh really Bunty?” His hands snaked up and firmly grabbed her buttocks. “You have no idea what gives me satisfaction, but it pleases me you saw through that. You’re catching on.”

She removed his hands from her behind and held them, pressing them to her chest. “Ah ah ah.” She tsked. “Hands off while we’re at work.”

He chuckled. “Looks like we’re both going to have to work at this.”

And they did. Each and every day of the week had been arduous and grueling. The struggle to have a gentle caress, a simple touch, sharing a kiss was only one of many things for them to juggle as they did their work. In an office gathering, it was easy. Sam always retreated from the main hub, but then again, so did Charles. They soon found themselves at opposite ends of the room while everyone else mingled in between, oblivious to the sexual tension. His pale blue eyes stood out like crystals as she would scan the room of faces. They drew her in. Attracted her like a moth to a blue flame. Once caught in his stare, she would swear that that her soul left her body for a brief instant.

His towering frame gave him an advantage when in a crowd. He could look over a sea of heads to find his target easily. She made it even easier by avoiding being caught in the middle of so many. Her black framed glasses made her eyes seem even larger. Once she looked up at him he caught his breath, surprised that she could affect him so.

‘Surely this will get easier with each day’ he thought, trying to contain himself. A part of him wanted to pull her off into a dark office and set her upon the desk and feverishly tear the clothing off the both of them, feel her skin against his again, feel her nails dig into his back as she whimpered his name as he would bury himself inside her. 

‘I’ve got to get my mind out of the gutter.’ She told herself, trying to push the lust down that was clawing its way up her spine. Wouldn’t it be exciting if she took his hand and walked into his office, turning the light off and pulling on his tie so that he’d have to bend low and kiss him? Then undo those buttons one-by-one like she’d done in her kitchen? 

When the gathering had come to an end and everyone began shuffling out of the conference room, Charles and Sam both stopped at the door, arriving at the same time. 

“After you Miss Young.”

“No it’s ok, you go first.”

“It is gentlemanly to let a lady go first.”

“Oh please.” She laughed. “I’m just a regular person here.”

“Well then as your boss I insist you go first.”

“But-“

“Oh for the love of microchips!” Umed cried in frustration, unfortunately stuck behind the two of them. “Anymore of this over politeness and I’m going to throw up.” He marched in between the two of them and shot Charles a look before heading back to his cubicle.

Sam quickly took the opening and followed suit, face flushed and chest pounding. She made a mad dash to her little office and sunk into her chair with a long breath. Luckily the day was mostly over and the work she had left required her to stay at her desk. Going over e-mails and checking the e-calendar to make sure dates lined up for upcoming appointments took her whole focus and the time flew by.

Charles caught Sam working diligently at her computer at five. A few of the other employees had clocked out minutes early due to completing their work. The office was quickly barren-it was Friday after all. He smiled, seeing that she took her new job seriously, efficiently. He cleared his throat to get her attention and loved seeing her jump a bit. 

“You work any harder and I might just have to move a bed in here.” He joked, watching her realize what time it was now. She scrambled to get her computer shut down and gather her belongings when he laid a calming hand on her shoulder. “Bunty, no one else is here. There’s no rush. I’ll take you home.”

“I totally lost track of time. I was re-reading everything to make sure it was perfect.”

“Of course you were. One of the things I admire about your work.” He said as she pulled her satchel style bag over her shoulder and looked up at him. He beamed at his darling little assistant. He tucked some hair behind her ear, then trailed his finger under her chin and brought it up meet his lips. A sweet and gentle kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” 

That and more…his inner voice chided.

“May I have the honor of fixing dinner for us tonight?” he asked serenely.

She bit her lip. “Uh…It’s Friday…” she stammered. “Raid Night remember?”

Oh yeah…

“And I missed it last week. I gotta be there tonight.”

His brows furrowed in contemplation. “Well, I still could cook for you if you like. It’s the least I could do.”

“Uhhh….”

“Unless, you don’t want me over. Just say so.” He told her, reaching for the light switch and flicking it off. Then he put a hand to her back and escorted her out of the office before he was tempted to actually fulfill his little fantasy from earlier.

“You realize all I’m going to be doing is sitting in front of my computer, wearing headphones, yelling at the screen and hammering the keyboard for hours?”

“So, not really all that different from work.” He laughed.

She joined in the joke for a moment but then turned serious again. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend some time alone with Charles at last, but this was her normal thing to do, and they needed to keep up with their normal routine if they were to keep anyone off the scent of their new relationship. They walked at a normal pace and said nothing expect cordial goodbyes to the security guard as they left the building and entered the parking lot.

Charles held open her door and closed it after she was seated. Her name might as well be embroidered into the velvety cushion since her bottom graced it so often. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine but didn’t move the car. “So, you haven’t given me an answer yet.”

“Ah yeah….about that….”

He turned to face her. “I told you to never apologize for the truth.” He stated, taking hold of her hand. “If you feel it is too soon, just say so. Otherwise I’m going to think that it’s something I’ve done or said.”

“It isn’t!” she immediately responded. “I want to spend time with you too, I really do. I’ve been thinking about you all day!” she clapped a hand over her mouth at her admission.  
He smiled and kissed her hand. “I have too.” He let go of her hand and then pulled the car out of the lot and began the drive. “I haven’t had been able to go an hour without my thoughts somehow circling back to you, and what I’d like to do.”

Oddly, that was a relief to hear. At least she wasn’t the only one.

“If you think that all I want from you is sex, you are mistaken my dear.” He said suddenly. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“No…” well, maybe a little…. “It’s just that when I Raid, I’m usually dressed like slob, I mean, I’m home alone so it doesn’t matter what I wear, right? And I just don’t think you want to see that….”

He only chuckled in response. “Oh Bunty….It doesn’t matter to me what you wear when gaming.” He peered out of the corner of his eye at her. “Do you remember that day I called in sick so I could finish Ruminate?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what I was wearing?”

“No, you were all the way at your home and I don’t have super x-ray vision.”

“Would it matter to you if you knew?” he inquired, making a turn. And when she said nothing, he continued “Then it does not matter to me what you choose to wear tonight, I just want to make sure you have a decent dinner.”

“You’re gonna be bored.” She sighed. “You’re gonna end up sitting on my couch and I won’t be interacting with you because I’ll be talking to about ten other people at the same time and casting spells. I’d hate to seem like a rude host.”

“As if I could be bored watching you.” He replied smoothly, his tone sending shivers down her spine. It made her wonder just how often he’d actually had his eye on her-long before they became a couple. “I am actually curious about your World of Warquest adventures and I’ve often thought about creating an account now that I’ve completed Ruminate.”

Her head swiveled in his direction. He just nodded and kept on driving, pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex. When he killed the engine, he gave her a playful grin before opening his door and coming around to open hers. She’d already lost the argument about being able to open her own door so she just waited patiently with her bag in her lap.

“You’re serious about this?” she asked once on her feet.

“Yes Samara, I want to spend some time with you, watching something you love to do. It’s what couples do. We take the chance to join in with the interests of another. How else are we going to see what else we have in common?”

He did make a compelling argument.

“With you not having any dating experience, you’ve missed out on so many little joys that only be shared between two people. And cooking dinner is one of the most satisfactory acts that can be done.” He explained as they started trekking up the three flights of stairs. “Dinner doesn’t always mean sex afterwards too, just so you know.” Her face turned red at the mention of the three letter word.

“So, I’m guessing at one point you’ll want me to cook dinner for you?”

“Only if you want to. It’s not an obligation.”

She opened her door and was met with a happy bouncy Bowser, who then threw himself at Charles once he saw him. The dog was definitely smitten ever since they met, which Sam knew was a good sign. She laughed as Charles struggled to keep Bowser down, who only wanted more once he had stopped scratching him. “I can take him outside if you like.” He offered.

Sam unhooked the leash off the wall and handed it to him. “Be my guest. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” he replied.

“Then you better hurry before whatever evil you think is lurking out there comes to get me.” She smirked, closing the door. He shook his head and held his tongue as Bowser led the way. When they returned, the door was unlocked as she said it would be, leaving him to enter of his own accord and unhook Bowser’s leash.

As much as he hated to admit it, she had been living here long enough, riding the bus long enough, and going about her way long enough to establish herself in her routine. Nothing had happened. No break-ins, no stalkers, no asthma attacks. She was doing just fine. Not that it didn’t stop his overactive imagination to run wild with what the worst the world could offer. Now he understood why Samuel Young was such a worrywart and high-strung any time Samara struck out on her own, no matter how miniscule the act may seem. The world was dangerous, but it was dangerous for everyone and he needed to quit fretting over something as trivial as a door being unlocked for a few minutes.

Bowser headed to his water bowl as he hung the leash back up. Seeing as the living room and kitchen were empty, he could only assume she was in either her bedroom or bathroom. Finally winning the argument over being able to cook for her, he took the liberty of looking into the fridge and freezer, then the pantry. While he was contemplating the upcoming meal, he felt small arms sneak up from behind and wrap around him. He placed his hand over hers as he continued searching the pantry contents.

The act was simple and comforting, a feeling that had been alien to him for a long time. He inhaled deeply, breathing in what he could only describe as the scent of happiness. Samara was honest and pure and loyal. He had nothing to fear from her actions, her intentions. What concerned him was his. His past, his actions, his intentions. He worried about when the time came to start talking about certain things, what her reaction would be, and if that would change everything between them. He wanted to be able to share with her, keep no secrets. But the truth was often a more painful thing.

“Lost in thought?” she asked, sensing the storm clouds over his head.

“Yes. Very lost.”

“You don’t have to fix dinner right away, there’s still some time before everyone gets off work and online.” She offered. She felt him let out a deep breath, almost in relief and then he up righted himself. Her grip on him loosened so he could turn around. He enveloped her in a hug. “Are you alright?”

“Perceptive as always Bunty.” He sighed, leaning onto her. “I was caught up in some past memories.” He tightened the hug as if to squeeze his pain away.

“Do you want to talk ab-“

“No.” he said firmly. “Not yet.”

She patted his back. “It’s fine.” She said softly. Whatever happened was something that happened long before he met her, and honestly, it wasn’t any of her business if he didn’t want her to know. She wouldn’t pry. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know.

“How much time would you say we have?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled at the ticklish sensation. “Enough.” She answered in a breathy whisper.

He chuckled as he kissed her neck. “Excellent.” He swooped his arms under her legs and hefted her up into her arms with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed him carrying her to her room like a princess.

……………….

They lay on her bed, happily exhausted and breathing deeply. Clothes littered the floor of her bedroom. Someone had been quite passionate in their removal and sent them flying. He lay on his back with her sprawled across his chest, face flushed and perspiration dotting her brow. Her body humming with a slight tremor, she was well satisfied and spent. Just knowing he had brought her to the brink and over it as she dug her nails into him and practically sang gave him quite a sense of pride. He stroked her hair and gazed longingly at her peaceful expression. In no time she’d be asleep, giving how frenzied their interaction had been; quick and passionate, slightly rough. What an eager student she was.

He let her rest for a while, keeping his eye on the clock on her nightstand. All the while he basked in the warmth of her embrace, the warmth of her love. Never would he have guessed that this little brunette pixie would have come to have such a hold on him. She wove her magic in the guise of awkwardness, shyness, innocence. It lured him in like a wolf to the scent of prey. He felt compelled to protect her and yet devour her. Her traits were endearing, adorable even. 

Yet, it kept her frozen in stasis as well. She had kept herself low under the radar, hidden behind cubicle walls, her correspondence done through e-mails. She used her tiny frame to her advantage, hiding from main social gatherings and being overlooked. She hid her body with oversized clothing. So many layers of walls had surrounded her, and honestly, he might not have even noticed her if she wasn’t the daughter of the CEO and his potential boss someday.

The truth of that observation didn’t sit well with him. 

“You’re brooding.” He heard her say matter-of-factly.

“I thought you were asleep.” He confessed, glancing over at the clock. She still had time to rest before her gaming raid would start.

“I was just resting. But you,” she touched his cheek and pulled him to face her. “Haven’t been. Is there something bothering you?”

Damn it. She shouldn’t be this intuitive yet.

Her fingers were delicately touching his hair, big eyes imploring him. He could practically hear his resolve breaking. “You’re absolutely too cute for your own good.” He sighed. Christ Almighty, I’m never gonna be able to keep anything secret when she looks at me like that.

“It’s almost time for you to get ready.” He said, hoping to change the subject. He started to sit up but she pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. Surprised, he lay back down in defeat.

“Oh no you don’t.” she admonished, then sat up and swung a leg up over him, straddling his torso. He had to admit, it was incredibly sexy of her. Her hand was still pressing his chest, forcing him to submit. Seeing Samara with this much confidence, sitting bare breasted on top of him, was making him hard again despite himself. “I know you’re withholding from me, and I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it earlier, but I can feel it. There’s something bothering you-and now that something is bothering me.”

He could easily grab her arm and roll her onto her back and pin her in place, if he really thought about it. She was a feather-weight to him. But her assertiveness fueled his curiosity. His major foible. He couldn’t resist an inquiry, a test, a challenge. You toss a clue to a puzzle his way and he’d bite. A change in behavior was just as appealing. Not that he didn’t mind being dominated every once in a while, and by an inexperienced little thing like her no less was too enticing to switch their roles. So he was letting her have this upper hand for once, after all, it provided a lovely view.

“You’re absolutely correct, I was brooding….I was thinking about how we first met, how indifferent I was to you then.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “And that things might’ve remained that way if you weren’t my boss’s daughter. And I think that’s a terrible thing to acknowledge, because it just makes me sound like an outright ass.”

She gave a nod. “Is that all? That’s what you’re worried about?”

This time, he did use his firm muscle toned body and sat upright, his other hand going behind her to support her in place. Her body did end up shifting, and now she was literally on top of his manhood. She let out a little “Oh!” once she felt it.

“Samara, you realize our relationship is pretty much a forbidden one. I’m your boss. I’m the one with the position of power; I can make you do anything I say despite how uncomfortable you’d be with doing it. And if you refuse? If I truly was a bastard about it, I could write you up, threaten to fire you.”

She opened her mouth to speak but he wasn’t finished.

“That’s why it bothers me. Because anyone who ever found out about us would instantly blame me-and they have every right to-I damn well know better.” The hand that he had been covering hers switched to cradling her jaw. “I already feel like I manipulated you into giving yourself to me, and that irks me relentlessly.”

Half her lips curved upward into a smile. “So that’s what this is about. You still think you’re the villain here.” Her hand scooted over so it covered his heart. She felt it thumping fervently, a feeling she was quite used to. “I don’t recall you forcing me to do anything I didn’t already want to do, and it was you who asked me to be with you. If I was truly uncomfortable with the situation, you’d have known. I’d been shaking like a leaf and barely able to breathe, and I would’ve refused.” She then grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. “I know how to say ‘No’ and when to say it, so you’re no more to blame than I am. Because I wanted you….I always have.”

His piercing pale blue eyes widen at her confession. He words burned a hole through his chest, all the way into the icy cave where his dormant heart resided, wrapped in chains. The heat emitting from within suddenly melted the chains, ignited the furnace and electrocuted his beating muscle back into a thriving heart once more. He was at a loss for words for once, so he just held her.

“I’m not perfect you know.” He softly murmured as he nuzzled her breasts. “Far from it.” His lips touched her clavicle; his fingers began to gently tease her nipple. His stiffened manhood was twitching, making her shift ever so slightly, and teasing him wildly. “Oh you better be prepared for the consequences if you keep that up.” He warned.

All she did was release a small giggle, and move once again. He grabbed her hips; she grabbed his shoulders, lifting herself up just enough to brush the tip of him. He shuddered with that torturous delight before helping ease her onto his shaft. Already wet in anticipation, she felt him fill her and couldn’t withhold the gasp as she experienced this new sensation. She wasn’t sure what she should do next except hold on to him.

“Are you alright darling?” he asked as she sat and trembled. She answered with an ‘mmm-hmm’ and a nod. “Does it hurt?” He knew that sometimes, this position often caused pain. 

“A little.” She whispered.

“I told you I would go gently with you, but you also need to go gently with yourself.” He rubbed a hand along her back. “I love your willingness to try something new, and we will, once you’re ready for that.” He kissed her neck. “Until then,” he held her tight and rolled over, happily pinning her on her back. “I rather like being the one in charge.”

He heard her whisper ‘control freak’ before he started moving his hips, stirring her passions again, delighting in her facial expressions. She was absolutely right though; he loved to have the control; if he called the shots then he could protect himself from becoming attached, emotionally invested, and hurt. But this control was entirely different. Showing her how it was done, watching everything be new to her, he was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

……………….

She was a whole half hour late to join the raid, out of breath as she turned on her mic and logged in, her character running up to join the fray. She had quickly thrown on a new pair of underwear and took an oversized shirt out of her drawer, although Charles would’ve loved to see her in nothing but his own shirt. She pulled her hair back with a hair tie and gently eased herself into her desk chair, then set her headphones in place.

Everyone began inquiring what took her so long when Charles slunk up behind her, covered the mic, and said “Tell them you had a phone conference.” Before heading into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. A phone conference would explain why she wasn’t able to call any of them beforehand, and explain her tardiness. To her astonishment, it worked.

Score one for the clever boyfriend. She thought, catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. He had pans on the stove and vegetables on the counter, already set to work. His second time being over here and he has mastered my kitchen…she mused, turning her head back to the game and answering the call for reinforcements.

A moment later, a private message from Angela appeared on her screen.

SIGNY: Sorry I haven’t kept up with you since last week, but everything’s good now. Link and I did talk and worked it out.

ARIADNE: that’s quite alright; it’s been a hectic week. I’m so glad things worked out. I’d hate for something like that to come between two of my dearest friends.

SIGNY: yeah….about that….

ARIADNE: what is it?

SIGNY: ok I gotta confess I’ve always had a thing for Link

ARIADNE: ok. 

That’s not so much a secret; Link was a very fit and handsome guy. Girls flocked around him.

SIGNY: and when he came over last week…well, things got…hot

Hot? What?

SIGNY: don’t be mad ok? 

ARIADNE: I’m not mad. He and I already figured out that it wouldn’t work between us.

Besides, I already have my own man. She mused, sniffing the air at the enticing aroma from the kitchen.

ARIADNE: I think you two actually might be a good match. There’s no way I could keep up with him at the gym or on a hike, or any of the other stuff he does.

SIGNY: I was so afraid to tell you. And I know that you wouldn’t go and blab everything to him either. He told me how that went down. I’m sorry I let myself get carried away.

ARIADNE: you’re forgiven; now let’s go back to kicking some goblin butt!

Charles found himself quite at home in her little kitchen. It was at least half the size of the one in his condo. Honestly, his place was far too big for just one person. Her flat may be small but it was organized, as he expected it to be, given her proficiency at work, the neatness of her desk and how he’d often find her cleaning up the break room after everyone had left. Finding pasta and sauce and seasonings had been no challenge. Finding fresh vegetables had been a pleasant perk, and he set to his task just like he did with any. His whole attention devoted, though his eye would wander when he heard her make a sound; a laugh or a snort or some sort of exclamation. 

True to her word, she had headphones on and was hammering that keyboard with a fiery passion. Her eyes were glued to the screen, whatever happening holding her full attention. Bowser was lying on the couch, slobbering on a chew bone. He felt a smile creep across his face as he pulled out two bowls and forks. This tiny place felt more like a home than his own. It was far more colorful, with personality packed in every corner. What she lacked in wealth-like riches, she made up for with the richness of her home.

He came out of the kitchen with a bowl in each hand, watching her work. He placed his on the coffee table and then came around to her side. He could hear her sniffing audibly as she turned her head to face him. Her hands came up to accept the bowl, eyes fixated on the meal like a shark. “Thank you.” She said out loud.

Uh oh.

Her eyes widened in the realization of her slip-up, one hand immediately going to cover her mouth. But she’d already rung the bell. Her headset was suddenly flooded with voices. “I didn’t say anything.” She insisted, as Vikki and Angela and even Dallas piped in with saying they’d heard her loud and clear. She looked over at Charles who was enjoying himself, suppressing his laughter as he twirled noodles with his fork. He was leaving her to explain this on her own.

“Come on guys, what’s with the spotlight all of a sudden?” she sighed in an exasperated voice. “I told you why I missed last week, I mean Abe did. Right? Abe...Ok, you see? I’m not hiding anything….And yeah; I had little bit to do after work again.” She rubbed her brow. “I swear guys, you’re mistaken.”

She was soon able to quell the inquisition when they came upon the boss dungeon, all jokes aside as they focused on their strategy. Charles came up from the couch and leaned over her shoulder, one hand on the desk chair as he watched them commence their attack. The two Tanks were up front, killing the mass of minions flooding out of the main gate. The Rogue and the Monk were holding the sides. A Healer was in the middle, sending out waves of support healing mana, leaving the Druid and the Wild Mage to hold the flanks and alternate between healing and throwing attacks.

A well thought out formation, he thought. But he saw an opening from the main boss. “Go there.” He whispered to her, pointing to a spot on the left, out of ranks. She covered her mic. “What? Why?” He pointed again, having her focus her attention to what he had seen. The Goblin Lord would raise his club and slam the ground, but when he pulled back, he left himself open to a mid-range attack at his gut.

Sam wrestled with herself. Her guild had promised no “Leroy Jenkins” moves and wandering away from the team. That rule was mainly put in place because of Dallas and his habit of either running ahead or lagging behind to collect loot. But if Charles saw something, she had no reason to doubt him. The man did escape rooms for fun! She nodded.

“Guys, follow my lead.” She said and ran to the left, shooting lightning at the Goblin Lord. She caught him as he had raised his club, striking a critical hit. The others followed suit, and in seconds, their collective attack had taken out the leader. 

“Holy crap!” she shouted, turning to face him. “It worked Ch-“

He grabbed her and immediately pressed his lips to hers, silencing her so she wouldn’t shout his name and give their secret away. He slid the headphones off so the mic was further away and heard cheering from her fellow guild mates as he celebrated their victory with a sealing kiss. “Easy there Bunty, you almost blew our cover.” He whispered when they parted. He picked up the headphones and held them out for her to place back on her head.

“Hey guys, I’m back. I just needed a puff.” She casually lied, claiming her inhaler the reason for her to not be responding.

Oh, she’s getting better at it. Charles smirked, watching her get back on with her friends and finish their dungeon. He returned to sit down with Bowser and patted his fat little belly once he rolled onto his back. It was his delight, seeing this side of her. His little Gamer Girl. 

When they finally all logged off and she turned off her headphone mic, she stood up and stretched, physically drained from not only the intense battle but her activities beforehand. She picked up her bowl and glanced over at Charles, who had picked up a book from her shelf and buried his face in it. He set the book down when he felt her eyes on him. He was lounging in his slacks and button up shirt, only it was buttoned halfway. He looked so damn sexy. She cleared her throat and reached for his empty bowl, but he beat her to it and stood.

They both walked to her little kitchen and placed the bowls in the sink, running some water over them to rinse off the sauce residue. “That was really delicious by the way.” He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. “You’re welcome.” 

“Tired now?” he asked.

She smiled and a small blush crossed her cheeks. “Sometimes I’m up even later than this.”

“Really now?” he teased. “A little thing like you, up all night gaming? Who would’ve thought?” He came up behind her when she turned to leave and wrapped his arms around her. “Now my little mage, it’s time for you to rest.” He said and slid his arms out to go under her legs. He carried her down the hallway as he had done before and set her gently on the bed.

“Oh Charles, I don’t have the energy-“

“Ah ah ah,” he said, pulling back the comforter. “Do you honestly think I’m going to put you through another round?” he eased her onto her pillow and swept her legs up, pulled the blanket across the mattress, and then gently tucked them in. Her hand reached out and caught his sleeve.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” she asked weakly. He reached down and removed her glasses, and set them on her nightstand. He let out a little chuckle and sat on the edge beside her.

“I should.” He sighed. “But it is late. I wasn’t going to assume that I’d be sleeping over just because I made dinner.”

She held his hand and closed her eyes. “You said dinner…didn’t always mean…sex.” He almost failed at holding in the laughter that threatened to leap out, but she was dozing off as she spoke. He swept back some of her bangs and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her grip on his hand loosened so he gently pried her fingers off and stood. He slipped out of his slacks and shirt and snuggled in right next to her for the night.


End file.
